reunited
by sam carters lil sister
Summary: secound part to the hearts secrets, does janet return home?does danial and vala get back together? read on to find out


Vela sat in the dark in her room, not knowing what to do next. She had been betrayed by the one person she never thought would betray her. Daniel.

But then again she knew this was coming, bad luck seemed to follow her around, maybe he was better off without her, but the thought of leaving him was unimaginable. Then again now that Janet was back who would Daniel choose?

She walked over to her bed and climbed in fully dressed not caring and praying for the darkness to swallow her up. After a few moments she let her tired mind take her into a deep sleep.

Daniel paced his office hands over his mouth thinking about what had just happened. Janet was still sat at her desk, equally unsure what to do. This wasn't like her she didn't break people up. She wasn't that kind of person, and staring at her reflection in the table she didn't recognise herself.

"I don't think I can stay here can I? I'm going to go and help Sam figure out a way of getting me home" she said rising from the chair and crossing the room to the door

"I'm sorry Daniel, it's all my fault" she now looked at his floor as she said this

"Hay we were both there weren't we? We are both to blame" he said calmly but not looking at her he was still pacing the length of the room. Janet decided it was best if she left him to his thoughts.

Vela sat up in bed sweat dripping from her head, breathing heavily she felt claustrophobic from the ever closing in darkness. She twisted her body around and sat up. Vela needed to get off of the base get some perspective. She checked the time 3:07 am. There was nothing she could do about it now but her mind was made up, a few days off of the base were what she needed and then after that she would leave this planet. She didn't know where she would go but anywhere was better than here.

Her mouth felt dry, she needed a drink and she couldn't remember the last time she ate. As she opened the door Daniel was stood on the other side of it

"Hay we need to talk" he said with a sorry smile on his face

"Well I don't want to talk to you, would you please let me past" she said never once looking at him for fear of breaking down

He moved to the side to let her pass and watched her walk down the passageway.

"I think I've figured out how I can get you back" Sam said turning to Janet as she entered the room "what's wrong?"

"I think vie just done something completely stupid, I kissed Daniel and Vela saw. The awe full thing is...he kissed me back" she now started to cry

"How did Vela take it?" Sam asked concerned

"Not well as was to be expected, I'm telling you Sam the sooner I leave the better for everyone" she was crying even more now

"Don't say that I know I've loved seeing you again. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you. Ill is very sad to see you go" she said smiling at her

"Thanks Sam you don't change do ya" she smiled back" so are you gunna tell me how I can get home?" she added

"I'm going to call everyone together and show them all. That way I don't have to explain it loads of times. Plus it saves me having to break things down for jack" they both laughed

"Forgive me Sam but are you and jack an item here"

Sam blushed slightly "yeah he took his time" she smiled at her awkwardly

"That's the way it should be it's the same on my planet swell" she put her hand on sums shoulder "guess you guys were mint to be"

Half an hour later the groups were gathered in the briefing room sat around the projection and awaiting Sam to start the presentation

"I sure don't miss these" jack said smiling

Vela sat at the far end of the table opposite Daniel. She stared into space not acknowledging any of them. Daniel sat watching her, wondering what was going through her head, wanting so badly to take her in his arms

And tell her how sorry he was and that he loved her, know he knew he may never be able to do that again. He knew she had been hurt before and hated that he had put her through that swell. He couldn't see how she would ever trust him again but he had to try. He caught her eye and turning to look at him for a brief second he smiled at her but she just looked straight through him as if he wasn't there and turned again to look at the screen. His heart sank. But what did he expect? Everything couldn't be ok just like that, he knew better than that.

"Alright" Sam began" so we know that Janet and her team were on re-con on P3X1709 at the time of the supernova looking for the alternate sg1, and that the supernova jumped realities in order to protect the travellers. So what if it can be reversed or right itself?"

"How do you mean?" General laundry asked

"What if by going to that exact planet in our reality had the means to send them back to their own gate in their own reality"

Everyone looked slightly confused

"But wouldn't there have to be a supernova happening around that planet for it to work?" Mitchell asked trying to keep up

"Yes" Sam answered

"But we don't have the co-ordinates of the planet it could take years to find the planet" jack said making sure he was understanding what they were saying

"Yes we do have them actually she is sitting in this very room. Janet has the co-ordinates, all we need to do is enter them into the dialling program and send a UAV to check the atmospheric conditions. Within a few minutes we will be able to know if there was a supernova within the planets vicinity."

"Yes but how would we even know if it works, they could just blow up with the planet couldn't they?" Vela asked secretly hoping that they would

"I'm guessing that when she dialled the gate to her home planet then a wormhole on that end was established as well but wasn't able to get a secure connection, so when Janet thought she was talking to her planet in actual fact she was talking to ours. The gate on their end would have just shut down. So we could attach a tracker to each of them, they dial our gate as they would normally at the exact time they did last time and monitor as they go through the gate. We just have to pray to god that they end up on their planet. And even if they don't and they end up in another reality then they know how to get back."

"One moment I'm not sure I like the sound of this even if they don't get to their planet" Daniel said

"Didn't think you would" Vela said under her breath but loud enough for Daniel to hear. He gave her a sorry look but she wasn't interested

"All the simulations I have run suggest that they will end up back in their own reality because the shift in realities would have righted itself. Basically the wormhole jumped to our reality to protect itself. Now that the threat has one it can go back to where it belongs." she said ignoring Vela and Daniel

"Sounds...complicated" jack said

"Yes sir but I think it may well work" she said back

"then lets get to work people" general laundry said getting up out of his chair" ill arrange for a UAV o be set up in the gate room colonel"

"Thank you sir" Sam said back

They all made their way out of the room Janet followed Sam but shot a look back to the others still sat around the table. Vela was still staring at the screen and Daniel was looking down at the table. She felt awe full for what she had done. She hoped that this plan of sums would work, for theirs sacks as well as her own.

"Vala?" Daniel said into the silence that now surrounded them

She looked around at him" yes?"

"Just wanted to make sure your ok" he asked her

"Oh m having a ball Daniel, this is every girls dream to be cheated on by the one things she loves most in the world" she shot back

"I feel terrible for what I did to you..."

"Well Daniel imp sorry if you fell guilty but I don't believe you. Your only sorry because you got caught, come on we both know it would have happened sooner or later anyway. you have been like a love sick puppy ever since she got here and I was just pushed onto the sidelines for her" she trailed off, tears now beginning to well up inside her, but she would be damned if she was going to let him see her cry. She threw back her chair and walked out of the room

Daniel hung his head in shame

Ok now we have the co-ordinates let's see if we can establish a connection.

As the dialling sequence initiated the gate began to spin until each of the seven chevrons where locked in place. The vibrant blue wave shattered out across the gate room until it formed a pristine watery sheet within the gate.

"Well its there anyway. Let's get the UAV through shall we" Sam said nervously. She was unsure as to what she would find when they sent the small aircraft into the new planet

The UAV buzzed into life and flew through the event horizon, disappearing instantly.

"We should have a feed within a few seconds and data within a few minutes" Sam said checking the screens

"Here we go, atmosphere breathable, no signs of life and the UAV reports that the sun is in the early stages of a supernova" Sam turned to Janet and smiled

"I'm glad you're as clever here as you are on my planet" she said putting a hand on sums shoulder

"Me too" Sam answered back

"So how long before we can go home?" Janet asked eager to get back

"Well…… as it is in the early stages a few days three at the most" she answered back

"Oh I was hoping it was going to be a bit sooner than that" she said

"I'm sorry Janet you're going to have to wait it out"

"So what do I do until then?" Janet asked

"Well technically we are still on vacation so if I ask a bet we will be able to go back to jacks cabin. Your welcome to come along" Sam said turning to look at her

"Sounds good id love to get off of the base" Janet responded smiling

"Good ill see what I can do" she said turning back to the console

"There is one more thing Sam. I haven't told anyone else this not even Daniel. In my universe…… me and Daniel are……an item" she said looking at the floor

"Oh….. And didn't you say they had gone missing?" she asked

"Yeah…. I think that's why I kissed Daniel it was like having my Daniel back I couldn't help it"

"I understand" Sam answered

"Don't say anything wills you" Janet begged her friend

"No doesn't worry I wont say a word" Sam said getting up and embracing her

"Thanks it means a lot"

Half an hour later everyone was ready to go

"I have to go back to Daniels first to pick up a few things" Vala said to the group "ill meet you at jacks"

"I'll come with you" Daniel said looking at her

"do what you like its your house" she responded. At that moment in time she didn't care what he did.

Leaving the base they got into separate cars Daniel and vala in one and the rest in another. Daniel and Vala rode in silence all the way to his house, neither one knowing what to say to the other. They pulled up outside but didn't but didn't move just sat there for a moment engine still running.

"Vala listen……" Daniel began

"Daniel I can't" she said starting to cry and climbing quickly out of the car so that he couldn't see her cry

He followed her into the house waiting in the kitchen, he heard a sob from the bedroom, it broke his heart to see her like this. He decided to go through and make sure she was ok. There on the edge of the bed she sat hands over her face sobbing uncontrollably.

Daniel too started to cry

"I'm so so sorry" he managed to say dropping to his knees in front of her and resting his head in her lap. Vala responded and began to stroke his hair

"You're the one I love, the one I've always loved, please forgive me" he said crying harder than ever

She took his face in her hands and titled his head up to look at her.

"I forgive you" she answered leaning down and kissing him

Having arrived at the cabin two hours ago jack is wondering where Daniel and Vala are, he hated to see them like this, yes he missed Janet as well but thought everything would be better when she went home. Sam came out of the cabin onto the porch and sat on jack's knee, handing him a beer and giving him a kiss.

"How are you doin" he asked her running his hand up and down her back

"I'm ok, it's a bit weird having Janet back, but she has made up her mind, she's going to go back through"

"How do ya feel about that?" he asked

"Ok I guess I've really enjoyed seeing her but I think it will be better for Daniel and Vala if she goes home" she said cuddling up to him.

Janet came out onto the porch and took a chair at the side of them, Teal'c and Mitchell followed both deep in conversation about star wars

"Teal'c I don't get how u can watch it so many times over and over again doesn't it get borin at all"

"It does not Cameron Mitchell" Teal'c said sitting down beside Janet and taking the rod that was lay at the side

"Ok" he said sitting down next to him. He shot jack a look which he returned with a smile

Daniel pulled the car into jack's driveway turned off the engine and looked round at Vala who looked back and smiled

"Come on then were late as it is" she said leaning over and kissing him. They climbed out of the car and hand in hand walked onto the porch

"Hay everything ok" jack asked as they made there way towards them

"Yeah fine" Daniel answered

The next few days went fast but the group enjoyed each others company. The incident with Janet had made Vala and Daniel even more inseparable than usual. Vala made her peace with Janet and Teal'c watched star wars to the disgruntlement of Mitchell who wanted to watch a baseball game. Now the group where on their way back to the base, and they had each decided that this was the best vacation that they had had in a very long time.

Back at the base everyone was working hard in preparation of sending Janet back through the gate. All janet could do was wait. Although she had eventually enjoyed it here she couldn't wait to get home, she missed Cassandra and needed to get back to finding sg-1. she missed her denial.

"Janet" Sam said walking into her room" its time".

The walk to the gateroom seemed very long, longer than usual.

"now you know what to do, this"she said pinning a tracker to her jacket"will let us know if you have left the planet or not, it will also tell us if you made it through alive or not" sam said patting her friend on the shoulder and giving her a hug "im gunna miss you"

"ill miss you aswell" janet said hugging back

The rest of the team now joined them each hugging her in turn. When it came to vala she gave her the biggest hug of all.

"was really nice to meet you janet, I hope you get home safely" she said sincearly

"ill try thanks, you just keep hold of that man" she said smiling

"oh I intend to" vala replied moving back to stand next to him, she took his hand and smiled up at him.

The gate buzzed into life, everyone said their last goodbye and moved out of the room

"ill keep in constant contact with you until you leave that planet, so if at anytime u wanna back out and come back then it can be done" sam said to her

"thanks. Ill be seeing ya"

Janet and her team moved towards the gate and with one last look at the SGC made her way through the shimmering sea.

Sam arrived in the control room and sat down at the desk. The gate disconnected and shook as it closed down altogether.

"ok janet can you here me? Im contacting you through long range comms set up by the Tocr'a"sam asked inserting the ear piece into her ear. Everyone around her eagerly awaited a response

"yeah I can hear ya, how long have we got until I need to start dialing?" janet asked, nervousness in her voice

"one minute 15 and then your good to go" she replied checking and double checking the time.

"ok, thanks again guys" she said back sounding sad aswell now.

The next minute semp to be very long indeed for janet frasure and her returning team.

"ok im going to count u down from ten, when I get to one start dialing immediately…. Good luck"

"ok" she breathed heavily

"ten" sam shouted to her

"nine"

"eight"

She began moving her hand towards the DHD

"five"

"four"

"three"

"two"

"one"

Janet began dialing the gate, each shevron glowing as the gate whizzed around. As the last chevron locked in place a huge blast of energy shot out from the event horizon, janet took this as a good sign that the gate had jumped realities back to her home world.

A bolt of electricity shot around the gate at the SGC sending defending guards flying across the room as the gate whirled around locking the first few chevrons in place

"Med team to the gate room" Mitchell shouted out over the comms.

A voice crackled over the speakers

"Sam do you have an incoming wormhole?" Janet asked hoping she would say no

"We nearly had one but it shut down on the last chevrons"

Well I've got one here so…. Bye guys"

"Bye Janet" they replied to her

As Janet and her team walked through the gate a huge explosion hit the planet frying it instantly. Back at the SGC it could be heard over the tannoy, everyone moaned at the noise that rang in their ears from the feedback.

"Janet?" Sam asked into the abyss

"Is she still alive" general laundry asked

"As of going through the gate, she was." Sam answered

"Dial the gate" the general asked

As the chevrons locked everyone looked at each other with concern

"Chevron seven will not lock, let's hope she made it" Sam said

"IMCOMING WORMHOLE!!!" the sergeant's voice rang out.

General Hammond raced down the stairs

"Its Dr Frasures IDC code" he said turning towards him

"Open the iris the general commanded, get them down here" he shouted rushing towards the gate

As Janet stepped through she was met with the usual military presence, it looked just like the other SGC that she had left only a matter of minutes ago, only one thing was different. There to greet her was General Hammond.

"DR we have been looking for you all over. We re-dialled the gate but we couldn't establish a connection. We searched and searched but feared the worst. Where have you been" he asked worriedly

"Ill explain it all to you general, it's really good to see you. You wouldn't believe where I've been"

"There's someone here that needs to see you" he said gesturing towards the door.

As if they had been there all the time sg1 appeared at the door and greeted there long lost friend. Daniel Jackson broke apart from the group and ran towards her embracing her as if he hadn't seen her in many years.

"Were the hell have you been?" he asked jokingly

"I was going to ask you the same thing" she said back holding onto him tightly, she didn't want to let go.

"I thought id lost you forever" he said now looking at her

"You can't get rid of me that easily"

He kissed her on the forehead and the other joined them all hugging their long lost friend.

"It's good to be home" Janet thought to herself a smile etched across her face.


End file.
